Milagro
by Luu1225
Summary: Cuando ser una "Prima Ballerina" no es suficiente para ella, no la hace sentir realmente viva. Es cuando ve al ganador de la medalla de oro de la Grand Prix, Yuri Plisetski que se da cuenta de cual es su verdadero camino. [Yurio x Oc] [Basado en una persona de la vida real...]
1. Prologo

Milagro

"El ballet, nacido en Italia y puesto en marcha en Francia… es un arte. Un arte que no se debe tomar nunca a la ligera; belleza, romanticismo, delicadeza, fuerza… todo eso y más representa el ballet,  
es hermoso, pero…  
no suficiente".

 **[…]**

Rosas a los pies, el sonido de los aplausos en los oídos, las ovaciones, todo eso y más es lo que recibió desde que cumplió la edad de 11 años.

Desde que pudo entrar a un ballet infantil y desde ahí, todo floreció como esperaban, como un pequeño capullo, con agua, sol y cuidados especiales puede florecer como una hermosa flor o fruto. De belleza exuberante hasta de sabor único.

Pero no, tenía más que ofrecer, dar solo pequeñas escenas de operas, ser siempre la bella durmiente o Odette ya no bastaba.

"¡Yuri Plisetski gana por primera vez la medalla de oro de la Grand Prix!"

Toda la pantalla está llena de noticias sobre el triunfo del joven Ruso de ahora 17 años, a su izquierda está el ganador de la plata Yuuri Katsuki y a la derecha el de bronce, Phichit Chulanot. Sus orbes verdes no se apartan ni un segundo de la televisión, esta asombrada pero a la vez encantada por ello.

Traga saliva cuando se percata de que ni siquiera ha respirado es hasta que siente como es jalada por el brazo izquierdo.

-Apresúrate, tenemos que prepararte para la presentación de esta noche, varios reclutadores vendrán a verte- Daniell, su entrenadora habla, pero ella no escucha su mente está en otro lugar. -¡Nadine! ¿Me estas escuchando?-

No sale de sus pensamientos, mientras es arrastrada su mirada sigue ahí, sigue mirando la pantalla donde aún permanecen los ganadores de la Grand Prix, la felicidad… la emoción en los rostros de los patinadores.

-Eso… necesito- murmura.

-¿De qué hablas, Nadin?- su entrenadora se da la vuelta, con semblante serio encara a la más baja, quien solo sonríe y niega.

-En nada- responde y se pone en marcha, su muñeca duele por haber sido sujetada de esta con fuerza por la fémina.

Caminan sin parar, está segura que sus padres la están esperando en la entrada de la estación del tren y efectivamente, una vez que logra visualizar bien esta, sus progenitores con expresiones serias en el rostro la esperan. Les saluda con una sonrisa pero estos no responden de la misma manera, solo preguntan si tiene todo lo necesario, si está preparada para la gran noche y… si ha entrenado lo suficiente.

No preguntan cómo esta ella, solo hay preguntas… sobre su demostración de ballet.

Traga saliva, abre los labios, esta lista para decirlo pero calla, al percatarse de que no es el momento.

Más adelante, seguro lo dirá.

 **[…]**

Su danza es excepcional, sin errores, todo es preciso, no hay movimientos de más ni de menos, sin correr riesgos, sigue al pie de la letra todo lo que ensayo, todo lo que la rutina le permitió.

Finaliza con los brazos hacía el cielo, una mirada cansada y la respiración jadeante la hace lucir desesperada tal y como el personaje que interpreto.

Odette, del lago de los cisnes.

Los aplausos no se hacen esperar, es una presentación individual, una en la que se reunieron un sinfín de personas para verla, solo a ella. Sus mejillas enrojecen cuando ve a la multitud de gente que ahora la ovaciona, le entregan un ramo de rosas, de color rojo.

Su color no favorito.

Las toma y agradece, después dirige su vista nuevamente a la multitud, sonríe a cada uno de estos.

Respira profundo, toma el micrófono que se le ofrece para que diga sus agradecimientos al público.

- _Muchas gracias a todos por venir_ \- comienza sin titubear, está segura de sus palabras, segura de lo que dice. – _Sin embargo… he tomado la decisión de retirarme indefinidamente del ballet_ -

Los sonidos de asombro por parte del público no se hacen esperar, sobretodo de sus padres, quienes desde tras bambalinas la observan con expresiones entre enojadas y sorprendidas.

-Nadin…- su entrenadora susurra desde la primera fila de asientos, la mencionada observa cómo se lleva una mano a la boca, no puede creer lo que escucha.

Ni siquiera Nadin lo hace.

Sin dejar de sonreír, decide proseguir.

- _He decidido… iniciar una carrera en el patinaje sobre hielo_.

Solo hasta ahí las expresiones de los espectadores cambian, de estar sorprendidos pasan a verse… contentos. Las ovaciones comienzan una vez más, las personas gritan su nombre, en especial los jóvenes quienes elevan sus pancartas donde está su nombre escrito.

" **¡NADINE MILEY, EL MILAGRO DE FRANCIA!"**

Siente como un nudo en la garganta se le forma, algunas lágrimas deciden escaparse por las esquinas de sus ojos, apega más aquel ramo de rosas a su pecho, sin evitarlo rompe en llanto pero su sonrisa permanece.

-¡Prometo dar mi mejor esfuerzo! ¡Y llegar a la Grand Prix!- exclama y solo eso sirve para que el público grite su nombre con más fuerza.

Tiene el apoyo del lugar que la vio nacer.

El telón se cierra, después de un largo momento de llanto y ovaciones, es momento de que el auditorio vuelva a su sepulcral silencio. La emoción que hay dentro de ella no puede esconderla ni un poco, su sonrisa es inmensa, el latir de su corazón es imparable.

-Nadin.

La voz de su madre la llama.

-¡M-Mamá, viste…!- sus palabras son calladas cuando recibe un golpe lo suficiente para aturdirla por varios segundos, su mejilla duele y esta roja.

Le toma un momento volver en sí, elevando su rostro, se encuentra con las expresiones furiosas de sus padres.

-¿Te das cuenta lo que acabas de hacer? ¡Tiraste tu carrera de Prima Ballerina a la basura!- su padre ruge y Nadin no hace más que retroceder, siente miedo, es la primera vez que su padre le habla así.

-P-Pero… yo sé que puedo salir adelante como patinadora…- murmura de forma casi inaudible.

-¡¿De qué sirve eso?! El ballet a prevalecido en la familia desde generaciones, ¡acabas de tirar todo tu futuro a la basura!- la crueldad de las palabras de su madre perforan su corazón, su sueño… su esperanza. Las lagrimas no tardan en aparecer en sus ojos pero no por lo que su madre dice, si no porque se da cuenta de algo.

No tiene el apoyo de su familia.

-Si crees que apoyaremos este infantil sueño del patinaje estas muy equivocada, si decides seguir esto estarás por tu cuenta…- son las palabras finales de su padre.

Nadin no puede ni responder, el shock en el que se encuentra se lo impide, su respiración se vuelve agitada, su visión esta borrosa, ¿hizo mal? ¿Y si el patinaje de verdad no es lo que ella quiere?

-Si sigues esto, lo harás sola.

- **Ella no está sola.**

Una tercera voz femenina se hace presente tras el telón, los padres de Nadin dirigen su mirada hacía la propietaria de esta. Cuando se percatan de quien es, no pueden ni creerlo.

-¿Lilia Baranovskaya?- emiten los dos adultos, por su tono de voz y expresión sorprendida, es obvio que les asombra ver a una de las primas ballerina más famosas de Rusia.

Nadin no emite palabra alguna, no puede, por el dolor de su mejilla y porque antes de que dijera el nombre de aquella mujer también, esta le sujeto por la boca, inspecciono cada centímetro de esta y también su flexibilidad, en ningún momento soltó el ramo de rosas.

-E-Espere- logra emitir cuando siente algo de dolor en una de sus piernas tras sentir como la mujer Rusa la hizo doblarla por completo hacia atrás.

-Buena flexibilidad- comenta Lilia luego de retirarse. –yo te entrenaré para que llegues hasta la Grand Prix femenil, sin embargo… tienes que estar segura de que no será un camino fácil-

La joven no sabe qué decir, paso de no tener a nadie como sus padres dijeron a… tener una nueva entrenadora. Se toma unos segundos para analizar todo, mira de reojos a sus padres que siguen con expresiones desaprobatorias, en especial en su madre.

El sueño frustrado de esta siempre fue ser lo que ahora Nadin era.

-Y-Yo…- tartamudea con inseguridad.

-Nadin- interrumpe nuevamente la voz de su madre. –sí decides esto, no contaras con nuestro apoyo-

La frialdad de esas palabras llega a carcomerle cada centímetro del cuerpo, siente un escalofrió subiendo por su coxis y rondar toda su espina dorsal. La seguridad en la voz de su madre solo le deja en claro que será definitivo.

Respira hondo.

-Este segura…

Suelta el aire.

-Que entregare hasta mi último suspiro por llegar a la Grand Prix.

No hay vuelta atrás en sus palabras, el ramo de rosas que antes sostenía cae al piso de aquel escenario, caminan hasta pasar de largo a los que anteriormente le ofrecieron todo, la apoyaron "incondicionalmente", la vieron nacer, crecer… dejaba atrás a sus padres.

 **[…]**

La ropa que guardo en aquella maleta fue la única que rescato, uno de los empleados le permitió entrar a la que al parecer… ya no era su casa.

Su habitación estaba vacía, lo único que permanecía intacto era el florero con esas pocas flores que había puesto hace dos días de su partida, al parecer… habían cambiado el agua en su ausencia.

Las tomo, salió al amplio jardín que su casa tenía y bajo la sombra de un árbol las depósito con cuidado. Su pecho se apretó, sus mejillas se sintieron mojadas y todo… por las lágrimas que no soportaron más el permanecer en sus verdosos orbes, ahora se deslizaron sin control alguno hasta su mentón.

Nunca se había sentido tan… sola.

 **[…]**

" _Eres un pequeño milagro"_

Tales palabras, dichas con esa voz ya gastada y cálida le retumbaban en su cabeza.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- esta vez fue la voz de su entrenadora la que la hizo salir de su ensoñación.

Nadin parpadeo un par de veces, después asintió y se froto un poco los ojos.

-¿Llegamos?

-Aun no- fue la simple respuesta de esta antes de volver su atención al libro que llevaba leyendo desde que el vuelo, "Los viajes de Gulliver" era el titulo que este tenía, lo había leído hace bastante, muy entretenido.

No pregunto más, decidió no hacerlo cuando cierto sonido la hizo sorprender un poco, llevo sus manos a la pequeña sabana que había sobre el asiento que estaba en medio del de ella y su ahora entrenadora.

-Buenos días, Líen- saludo a la ave de plumaje blanco y chapetas rojizas la cual ahora estaba más despierta que nunca, dio un pequeño salto hasta quedar en la manga del suéter de lana que la ojiverde vestía.

La sintió camino por su brazo hasta su hombro en donde se acurruco lo suficiente para darle cosquillas.

-E-Eso me hace coquillas, Líen- dijo intentando no reír.

Lilia prefirió guardar silencio, sin embargo, miro de reojo a la chica, era increíble que una chica de su edad haya sido merecedora del título por el cual en una época se esforzó tanto.

15 años y ya podía considerarse una prodigio.

Al menos en el ballet, el patinaje sobre hielo reconocía… era algo diferente. Sonrió desde sus adentros y volvió a su lectura.

Nadin Miley, llamada por muchos como "el milagro". De 15 años, estatura promedio, cabello castaño, complexión delgada, ya era una prima Ballerina, se había ganado ese título a pulso, con dedicación y esfuerzo llego hasta ahí.

Pero no se quedaría solo en eso.

"Se parece a él…" pensó tras verla detenidamente, recordó vagamente a aquel chico rubio que anteriormente había ayudado todo a petición de su ex esposo, por lo que sabía, este chico ya había ganado su primera medalla de oro hace apenas un día.

Quien sabe… tal vez, sería el mismo caso de esta chica.

 **[…]**

Esto se sitúa dos años después de la Grand Prix donde Yurio debuto a los 15 años. Ósea que aquí vendría siendo el… 2018.

Lo cronológico no es lo mío pero tratare de dar mi mayor esfuerzo, por favor, denle una oportunidad a este humilde fic~

Nadin Miley está inspirado en una persona de verdad, una chica de París que conocí hace dos meses y su historia me conmovió en verdad.

Solo diré su primer nombre y es "Rouile"

Si algún día llega a entender todo esto, espero que le guste~

¿Reviews?


	2. Amor

_"¿Cuantos tipo de amor existen?_  
 _¿Conocemos todos y cada uno de estos?_  
Pero sobretodo... ¿que es el amor?"

[...]

Medias de seda, zapatillas y por supuesto.. un adorable tutú. Una vez que se coloco todo no hubo vuelta atrás en el camino que ahora se mostraba delante de ella, claramente se había empezado hacer a la idea de que no habría nada más en su futuro, nada que no tuviese conexión con el ballet, no tenía porque tener algo más en su cabeza que no fuese el siempre mostrarse perfecta frente a los espectadores.

Bailar y nada más, ¿eso era todo? ¿eso era todo lo que sería para toda su vida?

Debía ser honesta consigo misma, se divertía tanto en el principio, la emoción de ser vista por un grupo de personas que pasaban los 100, las mariposas en el estomago por cada paso que daba, las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas al escuchar las ovaciones su nombre ser exclamado por varios espectadores. Jamás olvidaría esas sensaciones, lo viva que se sentía, lo... feliz.

-Fallaste, vuelve a repetirlo desde el principio- son las secas palabras que salen de la boca de su progenitora, Romiell Miley una mujer alta, de cabello rubio tostado, cintura delgada, ojos azules y porte serio. No se inmuta ni siquiera cuando la menor se recarga en la barra metálica que hay en la habitación.

Respira de forma agitada mientras se retira los restos de sudor que corren por su frente.

-C-Creo que eso últimos pasos me salieron bien, no hay necesidad de...- sus palabras son acalladas luego de escuchar como su madre golpea con el bastón que tiene en manos el duro piso de madera que hay bajo sus pies. Nadin sabe que hizo mal al responderle a su madre y no obedecerla enseguida.

Hay un silencio entre las dos, Nadin de 12 años apenas y puede respirar ya correctamente, aun no recupera el aliento además de que no puede ni levantar el rostro para ver a su madre, no tiene el valor, podría decirse que era eso pero no... hay otra cosa que le impide mirar a los ojos a la mayor.

-De nuevo- Romiell no dice más después de esas dos palabras las cuales son detonantes para que Nadin asienta sin emitir sonido alguno, se ponga en posición y nuevamente... comience los pasos del papel que ahora interpretará en la siguiente obra.

La hermosa y traicionada... Giselle.

Giselle es una joven campesina que es amada por un cazador y un duque, como todo triangulo amoroso alguien tenía que salir herido y ese fue el cazador... quien jura vengarse tras el rechazo de la fémina. Todo comienza de colores cálidos y agradables solo para que comiencen a tornarse en un escenario frío y oscuro, un mar de agonía, traición y... muerte.

Cada movimiento de manos y pies es visto por el centenar de espectadores que ahora miran sin decir palabra alguna, su bella actuación los tiene en el filo de sus asientos, es cuando finalmente Giselle envuelta en su locura y arrastrada por aquellos espíritus llamados "Willis" es vista una ultima vez bailando para su adorado duque, Albrecht. El amor que siente hacía él es su salvación, no para Giselle, para ella no hay nada más allá que seguir con su destino, un destino lleno de engaño y traición provocado nada más... por el hombre.

Mismo hombre por el que se sacrifico dando su ultimo suspiro para que fuese a ella a quien se le llevará.

Solo por él... solo por el gran amor de Giselle hacía su amado Albrecht.

"Si tanto la amabas debiste haber hecho lo imposible por quedarte a su lado"

Nadin piensa en ello hasta que vuelve a la realidad, escucha los ensordecedores aplausos y aclamaciones, embozado una sonrisa grande con la que muestra un grato agradecimiento al publico, uno que permanece incluso cuando se inclina junto con sus compañeros. Piere su compañero quien acaba de interpretar a Albrecht ahora le rodea la cadera con el brazo derecho y la lleva hasta estar en el centro del auditorio donde los pies se les ven llenos de no solo rosas si no una mezcla bastante grande de hermosas flores. La castaña siente como el agarre de Piere sobre su cadera se hacer más firme en un momento luego solo en un parpadeo le suelta.

Dirige su mirada hacia el varón quién ya tiene entre sus brazos a otra chica.

Su novia, Rosell, una joven pelirroja de 19 años, que bien sabe tiene vuelto loco a Piere. Nadin entiende el porqué Piere está tan enamorado de Rosell.

O al menos cree entenderlo.

El amor... es algo que una chica de 12 años no entiende, no entiende siquiera el porqué esta rodeada de personas que le doblan la edad, aún es joven, aún es inexperta... aún es una niña viéndose orillada a ser una adulta a tan corta edad; piensa aun en ello cuando sube las escaleras que llevan a la planta alta donde está su habitación. Una vez que da vuelta a la perilla entra y es recibida por un silbido fino que entona la melodiosa canción de "Feliz cumpleaños"

Una vez que enciende la luz no encuentra a nadie más en la habitación, nadie más a excepción de Líen, su pequeña ninfa de mejillas coloridas, plumas blancas y grises, que contenta se posa en su hombro solamente para seguir cantando.

-Oh, lo olvide- pronunció la castaña dejando caer su bolso en el suelo para volver su atención a su adorada ave que ya a dejado de cantar luego de escucharla. -hoy es mi cumpleaños-

Podría aceptar que sus padres lo olvidarán pero... ¿ella misma olvidarlo?

Tal vez... había llegado el momento de darle importancia a otras cosas, no trivialidades como cumpleaños y esas cosas.

[...]

-Nadin- una voz suave pero firme le llama lo sabe pero se siente tan cansada que le es imposible siquiera abrir un poco los ojos, no se siente como si en verdad estuviese en ese lugar.

"Eres hermosa, ¿lo sabes?"

-Nadin- vuelve a llamarla esa misma voz, pero hay una distorsión, una segunda voz se hizo presente luego de la primera persona que hablo.

"Este es una forma de expresar de amor, porque yo te amo, ¿lo entiendes?"

-¡Nadin!

Los ojos de la francesa se abren de par en par tras aquel grito, con respiración agitada mira a la persona que le estaba tratando de despertar, Lilia Baranovskaya, su ahora "entrenadora" le mira preocupada y Nadin no sabe el porque, es tan solo cuando observa a su alrededor que se da cuenta que no había estado dormida como creía.

-Te desmayaste apenas y llegamos al aeropuerto- inquirió la mayor sin apartar su mirada de la contraria. -¿cual es tu dieta?-

Nadin parpadeo confundida luego de escuchar la pregunta, miro la intravenosa que ahora tenía dentro del brazo después observo el suero que caía lentamente a su vena.

-Una rodaja de manzana verde en la mañana, tarde, noche y 3 litros de agua durante el día- respondió apenas que retiro la vista de la intravenosa. Lilia no se sorprendió por la respuesta, sabía que la adolescente llevaba una mala dieta, estaba delgada y en un peso que podía considerarse perfecto para su posición en la danza pero los estudios que el doctor le había entregado le daban otro tipo de respuesta.

Tenía anemia y otros problemas que no eran tan graves como el primero. Por ahora solo podía tratarse con suero, la ingesta de comida podía provocarle el obvio rechazo y el inevitable descenso al vomito.

-Una vez que el doctor lo autorice iremos a mi departamento, ya llame a alguien para que venga a recogernos- dicho esto del bolsillo derecho de su abrigo saco su teléfono celular en el cual comenzó a teclear por varios segundos, Nadin desvió su atención hacía los diferentes lugares de la habitación para su sorpresa estaban en un cuarto individual no había otra persona que no fuese ella y Lilia.

La francesa silbo suavemente obteniendo que su ave mascota saliera de la maleta que estaba a lado de su cama, no se sorprendió por el hecho de que Líen estuviese dentro ella era un ave demasiado lista. Líen subió hasta la cama en donde estaba su dueña, camino hasta la mano izquierda de la castaña, Nadin acarició la emplumada cabeza de su mascota instantáneamente una sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Paso alrededor de hora y media cuando Nadin fue dada de alta, por recomendaciones del doctor de le entregaron varias vitaminas y por supuesto la orden de que tomará mucho descanso.

Nadin agradeció tanto al doctor como a la enfermera que le había atendido cuando llegaron, era una mujer mayor, no pasaba los 50, podía decirse que estaba en sus 40 apenas. Bastante agradable, fue lo que Nadin pensó de ella hasta que salieron del hospital.

Una vez fuera el frío de San Petensburgo llegó de lleno al rostro de la castaña, por ordenes de Lilia estaba usando un cubre bocas y un abrigo que le cubría hasta las rodillas, dentro de este se encontraba Líen quien era enemiga del frío por ello prefería y por mucho refugiarse en el interior cálido del abrigo de su ama.

-D-Disculpe- emitió para así llamar la atención de la mujer que estaba a su lado, no la obtuvo cuando un auto llegó hasta estar delante de ellas. No hubo tiempo de decir algo por parte de ninguna de las féminas cuando el conductor del móvil salió.

Con una enorme sonrisa decorando sus labios un hombre alto de cabello corto plateado se dejo ver.

-Lilia~- canturreo el varón nada más para cerrar la puerta del automóvil y acercarse hasta ambas.

-¿Que haces aquí, Viktor?- fue lo primero que Lilia pregunto además de que también cruzo sus brazos, una clara muestra de que no estaba contenta con lo que ahora veían sus ojos.

La menor observo confundida la forma en la que su entrenadora se dirigía al contrario, lo había visto en alguna parte, pero no recordaba donde. Prefirió no decir nada por el momento.

-Yakov me pidió que viniera a recogerte, él tuvo algunos... "inconvenientes"- Viktor hizo un énfasis en la ultima palabra de su oración, Lilia nada más se sorprendió ligeramente por ello, después tan solo suspiro y bajo sus brazos nada más para sujetar la cinta de su bolso.

-Ella es mi nueva aprendiz, Nadin Miley- se aparto para dejar ver a la más baja, Viktor la observo de pies a cabeza sin dejar de sonreír. Lilia calló para dejar a la adolescente presentarse, mientras ella guardaría las maletas en la cajuela.

Nadin se quedo estática, ahora estando a la completa vista del ruso se inclino lo suficiente delante de él para presentarse estuvo segura de sus palabras, tan segura que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que no se retiro el cubre bocas.

-Es un placer conocerlo, mi nombre es Nadin Miley Buggel, prima Ballerina del Ballet de la Ópera de París; 15 años, estoy cursando mi segundo semestre de universidad en la carrera de literatura, mi madre es francesa y mi padre alemán, mi hermano mayor se encuentra en Alemania su nombre es Serge, si necesitan algo puede...- se detuvo para buscar en los bolsillos de su abrigo su teléfono celular, había recordado que por nada del mundo se le cruzo por la mente avisarle a su hermano de su actual situación, aunque sabía que este ya se habría enterado por las noticias no solo de la televisión si no del internet y por supuesto del periódico, seguro tendrían un centenar de llamadas perdidas en su móvil.

Viktor la detuvo de cualquier cosa, más por lo nerviosa que comenzó a notarla.

-Tranquila, Nadin; espera a la cena para contarnos más sobre ti- guiño un ojo a la fémina, cualquiera se hubiese derretido con tal gesto venir de Viktor pero no Nadin, ella tan solo parpadeo confundida sobre todo por las palabras.

-¿Cena?- musito apenas que vio como el peli plata se alejaba a Lilia nada más para ayudarla a meter la ultima maleta que quedaba la cual era un poco más grande que las demás.

-Llévanos a mi departamento, Nikiforov- fueron las ordenes de la mayor luego de escuchar las anteriores palabras dichas por este.

-Deben estar hambrientas, así que serán las primeras en cenar en la casa "Nikatsuki"- Viktor dijo lo ultimo con una sonrisa que sobrepasaba las anteriores, esta por mucho era más grande y notoria. Dicho esto se volvió al auto aunque no sin antes por supuesto abrir tanto la puerta trasera como la del copiloto, solo para que ambas féminas entrasen.

Lilia con un suspiro pesado abandonando sus labios no hizo más que entrar al automóvil aunque primero espero a que la menor lo hiciera.

-¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto Lilia a Nadin quien estaba apunto de entrar al vehículo.

Nadin asintió y acto siguiente se adentro al móvil, abrocho su cinturón de seguridad y por supuesto dejo salir a su pequeña mascota quien no hizo más que sorprender al ruso de cabellos plata.

-¡Wow! ¿Es una ninfa domesticada?- pregunto Viktor a Nadin, la francesa asintió mostrando ahora su sonrisa al retirarse el cubre bocas.

-Ella es Líen, saluda Líen- pidió al ave quien voló hasta estar en el volante justo ahí se inclino hacía Viktor como si estuviese saludándolo y al mismo tiempo silbo una simple nota. Viktor quedo más que sorprendido con ello.

-¡Amazing! Viktor Nikiforov, es un placer- se presentó con la ave simplemente acariciando una de las patas de esta.

Nadin sonrió con el trato tan encantador que Viktor tuvo con su ninfa, fuese otro tipo de persona estaba segura que no diría nada y tan solo le ignoraría y por supuesto pediría que Líen se alejase, habían personas que en verdad encontraban desagradables las aves pero tal parece que Viktor no lo era.

Lo miro durante todo el camino, tratando de recordar el lugar donde lo había visto, porque en verdad le era conocido. Siguió así hasta que dentro de un tunel lo recordó, una vez que la luz de los rayos del poco sol de ese día se asomaron por la ventana e iluminaron un poco al ruso pudo recordar perfectamente de quien se trataba.

"¡Viktor Nikiforov, estrella del patinaje sobre hielo anuncia su retirada después de volverse nuevamente ganador de la medalla de oro en el Grand Prix"

Se sintió una verdadera tonta por no saber de quien se trataba enseguida de conocerlo, lo había visto en varios vídeos, sus rutinas eran excepciones, giros precisos, secuencia de pasos exacta, música que iba completamente con la coreografía, todo... todo era perfecto.

-Que idiota...- murmuro para así misma.

[...]

Las maletas por decisión de Lilia se conservaron en el automóvil, no había necesidad de bajarlas si no estaban en su departamento, llegaron hasta la puerta marrón de un hermoso apartamento de doble piso, llegaron a la conclusión de que era así cuando lo vieron por fuera.

Viktor se apresuro abrir la puerta con sus llaves, mismas que dejo en la cerradura y las cuales Nadin tomo y dejo sobre la pequeña mesita que había en la entrada.

-Viktor, bienveni... oh,- la suave voz masculina del japones sonó apenas unos segundos cuando Viktor se le lanzó a los brazos y lo detuvo de dar una apropiada bienvenida a ambas féminas. -ha pasado tiempo, Lilia-

La mencionada asintió a las palabras del chico de anteojos además de ofrecer una ligera sonrisa a este.

-Es un placer verte de nuevo, Katsuki- emitió la rusa, para el nipón fue raro escuchar eso de los labios de Lilia Baranovskaya conocida bailarina de ballet y coreografa de Yurio, era bastante seria la mayor parte del tiempo y muy poco expresiva por lo que escucharla decir algo así meritaba apreciarlo en verdad. Lilia se hizo a un lado para dejar ver a la adolescente francesa. Esta vez la dejo presentarse por su cuenta.

Nadin se apresuro a retirarse el cubre bocas y ponerse a un lado de la más alta.

-M-Mucho gusto- tartamudeo un poco por el frío al que recientemente había sido expuesta. -soy Nadin Miley Buggel, y yo...- fue interrumpida una vez más esta vez por el sonoro ladrido.

Viktor se aparto enseguida que escucho a su adorado caniche ladrar y por supuesto cuando escucho los pasos de este aproximarse hacía donde estaban todos, quiso abrazarlo enseguida que lo tuvo delante de él pero Makkachin lo esquivo no para ir adonde Yuuri, no, el caniche de tez grisosa fue directo a la quinceañera.

Los ojos de Nadin brillaron al verlo, Makkachin se dispuso a taclearla y lamerle la cara pero en su lugar la francesa lo atrapo en sus brazos para así propinarle un abrazo que si bien le hizo perder casi el aliento al enorme caniche. Yuuri apenas y reacciono cuando notó como la adolescente cargaba de lo más natural al can, siendo que este era bastante pesado, si bien recordaba él había terminado en el suelo cuando conoció a Makkachin.

-D-Disculpa, Makkachin suele ser muy impulsivo a veces y...- Viktor y Yuuri optaron por disculparse con Nadin.

-¿Makkachin? ¿Es su nombre? ¡Hermoso! Tu tez es casi idéntica al color del mocaccino, ¿de ahí deriva tu nombre? ¿es así? ¿por tu color?- Nadin apenas prestó atención a los dos patinadores, se vio completamente concentrada en el can. -Líen se llevara bien contigo, le encantan los perros, solo no intentes cazarla o se vengara-

Silbó una simple nota que sirvió para que su ave mascota se adentrara por la puerta aun abierta y fuese directo a su hombro. Makkachin enseguida que la vio se quedo estático igual de estáticos que Viktor y Yuuri que no dijeron nada, ni siquiera cuando Lilia cerró la puerta y dejo su abrigo en el perchero que había en la misma entrada.

-Es un bonito apartamento- comentó Lilia adentrándose a paso tranquilo al recinto.

[...]

-Es impresionante, a tu edad ya eres reconocida como una Prima ballerina- el sombro con el que Yuuri hablo no le pareció fuera de lo normal a la francesa, sabía que era algo sorprendente, pero... en verdad no se enorgullecía mucho de eso.

-En realidad fue reconocida como tal cuando a los 14- respondió Nadin. -fue después de representar mi papel como la reina cisne en el lago de los cisnes-

Los ojos de Viktor se abrieron ligeramente por lo ultimo que Nadin dijo.

-¿Representaste a Odette y Odile? Eso requiere de mucho esfuerzo, ¿no es así, Lilia?- dirigió su vista hacía la rusa quien estaba degustando tranquilamente una taza de té perfectamente humeante.

Lilia respondió con un ligero asentimiento.

-¿Fue divertido?- pregunto Viktor con una sonrisa divertida, sin percatarse de como las caricias de Nadin a Makkachin se detenían y su sonrisa se desvanecía. Yuuri lo notó al instante.

-Fue doloroso- contesto la francesa para posar la palma de su mano en la cabeza del caniche. -Odette es todo lo contrario a Odile, una es inocente y frágil, mientras que otra es...- acallo por uno par de segundas al no verse muy convencida de lo que iba a decir, Nadin pensaba las cosas muy bien antes de decirlas, lo prefería así, tomarse su tiempo y así no arrepentirse después; aunque eso solo lo hiciera en sus palabras y no en sus acciones.

Yuuri tragó saliva al ver fijamente a la francesa, tal vez... sería buena idea si hablaba.

-Odile es apasionada, erótica y esas cosas, ¿no?

Nadin asintió apenas, las manos le sudaron un poco luego de escuchar una palabra que le ponía un tanto incomoda.

-Entonces, Odette podría ser Ágape y Odile sería Eros, ¿no?- con el dedo indice de su mano izquierda en sus labios pensó mejor en ello, encontraba una verdadera similitud en los papeles de aquel ballet.

-Interpretar a Odile requiere de una madurez no solo mental si no física, así como sexual- hablo Lilia se retiro la taza de los labios nada más para mirar a la adolescente, la miro de la misma forma que había hecho al conocer a Plisetski quería estar segura de lo que pensaba, de lo que estaba sintiendo al ver a a francesa, porque ya la conocía; era imposible que alguien no la conociera en el mundo del ballet, era joven, una joven que no solo estaba manchada por la explotación de sus padres, el exceso de trabajo, la falta de libertad y por supuesto... la falta de experiencia en el mundo.

Nadin no solo era una adolescente obligada a madurar a una edad tan corta.

-Ser Odette no fue nada difícil, una joven inexperta en todo los sentidos, frágil como el mismo cristal, pura como la nieve tan inocente como no se podría imaginar alguien, sin necesidad de actuarlo yo encajaba perfectamente con Odette pero con Odile... no era el mismo caso- coloco un mechón de sus cabellos castaños detrás de su oreja una vez que este se coló por su frente. -puedes fingirlo pero no es lo mismo, necesitas trasmitir lo mismo que Odette al publico, necesitas demostrar que eres Odile en todo su esplendor, ella es decidida como un león tras su presa, apasionada como un escritor con su primera novela, Odile es... sexo-

Conforme hablaba su voz se fue apagando a un punto en el que los dos varones no supieron que decir una vez que las palabras de esta finalizaron, Yuuri aun tenía interrogantes sobre a que se refería con eso ultimo pero Viktor no, él sabía perfectamente de que hablaba Nadin.

-Mi primer beso y mi primera vez en una sola noche eso debe ser suerte, ¿no?- aunque una sonrisa apareció en sus labios no fue nada gracioso para ninguno de los dos patinadores, Katsuki quedo anonadado con lo que la adolescente había dicho, tenía solo 15 años y se vio a madurar a una edad tan temprana, a vivir todo de un solo golpe, ¿y todo porque?

Por un simple papel.

Lilia bajo la taza hasta el pequeño plato que hacía mismo juego con esta.

-Nadin quiere comenzar una carrera en el patinaje sobre hielo, hoy en la mañana hable con algunos contactos que están dispuestos aceptarla en la categoría Senior, pero debe hacer un programa de exhibición primero que será presentado en el Campeonato de los cuatro continentes una vez que este finalice- se detuvo tan solo para ver mejor las caras de sorpresa de los dos patinadores y por supuesto de la francesa. -solo si ella acepta el corto tiempo que tiene para prepararse, será anunciado una exhibición sorpresa en el programa-

El departamento quedo en un extraño silencio que ninguno se vio a interrumpir, si se ponían a pensar en el tiempo que tenían para prepararse no solo ella si no también Yuuri todo quedaba en... tres meses.

Nadin no tenía ninguna experiencia en el hielo, ni siquiera gustaba del clima frío, ¿como lograría preparar un programa para dentro de tres meses?

-Yo haré la coreografía de tu programa junto con Lilia, ¿estas de acuerdo?- Viktor se dirigió a Nadin quien ni siquiera respiraba, contuvo el aliento intentando analizar todo lo que ahora tenía en la cabeza.

La francesa sintió una mano posarse en su hombro la cual no era más que de Katsuki Yuuri, fue como una muestra de... ¿apoyo? Si, eso era. Nadin no supo como responderla, dado que nunca había tenido esa clase de cosas en su vida, tan solo palabras como: Mantén la cabeza en alto.

Solo eso tenía de sus padres, palabras secas sin significado alguno. Sin significado como era su baile.

Eso cambiaría, haría que cambiaría.

-Lo haré- respondió levantando la cabeza y dejando ver una sonrisa segura. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sentía esa extraña emoción en su estomago y como el corazón le latía tan fuerte que parecía querer salirse de su pecho, esa sensación que sentía en sus entrañas era la misma que había sentido aquella vez.

Recordarlo solo hacía que ese sentimiento se intensificara.

 _"Abuela..."_

[...]

¡No tengo perdón de dios lo se!

Pero por fin esta el capitulo,lo tuve que rehacer muchas veces porque no quedaba satisfecha con el... al final, puse todo de mi en esto. Ojala les guste, ya tengo las canciones con las que planeo hacer la coreografía de Nadin, sin embargo si tienen alguna pueden ponerla y le doy una checadita~

Por cierto, hable con una amiga y me dijo que especificara lo de Nadin y el sexo, claramente esta mal ya que ella tenía 14 años cuando tuvo su primer coito y obviamente fue con un hombre mayor, ya pondré lo demás en los siguientes capítulos mientras pueden pensar mejor todo y planear su venganza contra el que ultrajo a nuestra chiquilla x'DDD.

En fin~  
¿comentarios?  
¿votos?

¡Todo es bienvenido!

P.d: Nadin fue educada en casa, por lo que su educación esta más desarrollada que la de otros por ello esta ya cursando la universidad.


End file.
